


春光乍泄

by everygrey



Category: Kim Seok Jin - Fandom, Min Yun Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everygrey/pseuds/everygrey





	春光乍泄

*sin  
*2012年12月21日是世界末日。

旅行的第三天我们生起一堆篝火，半夜三点，我的手机屏幕发出微光，屏保是我自己的照片，秋天里头照的，还穿着驼色大衣，给我脸也映上一片黄。篝火烧得有点旺，玧其用木头拨弄火堆，他不怕这种东西，火把木棍的头烧黑了，他也被烧红一点，白莹莹的脸离火太近了，被漂过的头发好像要烧焦在火里。我说玧其离火远一点，远一点。他隔着火堆坐在我对面，听不清我说话，只看见我的嘴在动，茫然地看着我。  
当时他穿黑色短裤，外头好冷，给他膝盖冻出一片红，火光烧得他脸黄澄澄红彤彤地，让我想起花样年华里的张曼玉，张曼玉穿红色的旗袍，盘一头又黑又顺的长发，依靠在梁朝伟的肩头，玧其穿桃红色的上衣，头发白中又透黄色，他像当时的陈太太一样。  
“好像世界末日。”  
玧其朝我喊，我们不知道自己开到了哪里，反正周围是没人，像占山为王的两个土匪，我冲玧其点头。  
对的玧其，我们的认识对彼此来说是世界末日，山洪暴发、海啸来袭、地震侵荡，都像我这颗心一样，爆发巨大的洪流。

玧其在11月末给我打来电话，分手五年我们都没换过电话号码，他快三十岁，我比他大一岁，更老一点，老人就要念旧。问我要不要和他去旅行，我又问回去，为什么。他说世界末日，我终于说一声好。  
总是不多，谈恋爱时候话也不多，分手了更不说话，不是吵架，之前我跟他说高知识分子不吵架，我是大学老师，你是人事经理，所以不能吵架。他怎么会当人事经理，他寡言又少语，我想他都不如我会交际，还是当得很好，很人模狗样地活着，来接我的时候开一辆房车，白色的巨大一辆，我拎着行李箱搬上去，给我批条子的校领导站在外头瞧我，眼睛里有点鄙夷，我笑笑，当时请假用避难，他写病假一个月，现在逃他的难，他要被我气病。  
玧其开车很稳，房车像一只白色的怪兽，从市郊开向另一个市郊，过一个闸口，又过一个闸口，到没车没人的路上我才和他聊天。他手上戴一个菩提子串，大学时候他爬山到寺庙，很有名气，人也很多，寺庙就不再只是寺庙，开了自己的店，里面卖手串，开过光，每周一次佛经吟诵，几十号人聚在一起，声音从寺庙这头传到那头，一只狗都能叫受佛祖庇佑的狗。他自己挑挑选选，买一串自己戴，又打电话给我，我当时正在赶论文，脾气不好，他问我要什么颜色，我冷冷冰冰，黑色，黑色，快挂，快挂。隔几天他回来，敲响我宿舍的门，手上拿两只盒子，包装都很简陋，放在我桌子上，我拆开是一包素饼，玧其又拉我的手，黑色的手串往我手腕上靠。  
分手之后手串被我扔进抽屉里，玧其还戴着，很长情，几年的东西保存得也很好。  
“你怎么请假的？”我有点明知故问，副驾驶蛮宽敞，我往后仰了一点，看见自己的箱子在后面滚来滚去，像一只小狗。  
“我是人事经理，自己给自己批假条。”  
“那你回去怎么办？”我像校领导鄙夷我一样鄙夷他，“经理变副经理吗？”  
高速路上一辆车也没有，一条路上只有我们两个人和我的小狗旅行箱。  
“回不来了哥，12月就世界末日了，我请一个月的假 ，人类灭亡在旅行途中。”他在开玩笑和我讲话，声音里头都带着笑音，我说回来，得回来，我课没讲完，也不想和你死在一起。  
他突然把车慢下来，我觉得时间都慢了，好久之后他才回我，哥好敬业。  
晚上的时候我们不知道开到哪里，反正有座山，有山就有景，我说停这吧，明天去爬山。虽然不知道是哪，但这必须是个旅游景区，玧其左拐右拐找到一个停车场，右上角有辆黑色小轿车，他也使点坏心眼，停在左上角，对角线，离它最远。  
我和玧其分手之后学会抽烟，吞云吐雾的样子一点不帅，次次抽完我都扒着镜子龇牙咧嘴，生怕烟丝给我牙齿染黄，和他恋爱时候他抽烟严重，他工作上比我烦点，一天抽掉一包， 应酬还要喝酒，满身酒气烟气，实习生总是很惨，我说洗澡玧其，刷牙玧其，把他推到卫生间。那时恋爱不久，我们临近毕业才恋爱，王八看绿豆一样看对眼，大学毕业一起租了房子，我还继续读书，他忙着找工作，还有话讲，一年其实还能算热恋期，早上起来不说话，先要刷牙，一起吃饭，我去学校，他去上班。谈到第二年就分手了，我还在读书，他算是公司的正式员工，应酬少了很多，两个人天天大眼瞪小眼发呆。我说，分手？他点点头。  
还是住在一起，现在想起来真要骂街，谁分手还住在一起，所以真正分手在三年后，我读博士，又在大学里当辅导员，叫自己大学老师，实际上天天和一帮孩子混，他终于升到经理，说不再往上爬了，累了。  
然后我们真的分手了，房子到期，我搬到职工宿舍，他付另一间房子的首付。有钱玧其，生活需求不大的玧其很会赚钱和攒钱，房车也是自己买的，蛮气派，人看了一眼还得看第二眼，我看第三眼的时候玧其在外面烤肉，火滋啦滋啦地往上冒，他拿着夹子给肉反面，烤完一盘喊我，哥。  
我接过来，问玧其，有拉面吗。  
玧其点头，我给他指那辆黑色轿车，黑色轿车晃得厉害，里面在做爱。  
当天晚上白色房车静的像没有人，我和玧其不会做爱，分手是真的分手，房车上有大的床，躺下三个人都没问题，我睡这张，玧其睡底下的单人床。他把灯关掉，我说玧其晚安。  
第二天我和他站在瀑布前头，瀑布往下冲，起跑线上的一溜短跑运动员。玧其吟诗，飞流直下三千尺，我说真俗，真俗，小学生都换一首不那么有名的。  
玧其也笑，笑什么玧其，昨天房车没有晃动，但是你问我，做爱吗哥。我摇头，分手了。然后你像21岁男孩凑过来亲自己老师，边亲我边叫我金老师，摘我的眼镜，脸和脸贴紧，玧其，我回应了，把嘴张开，你就变成27岁，舌头鱼一样游过来，亲得我晕晕乎乎，推你你却往前。然后吻停留在我扇你的一个巴掌，不要笑玧其，我也有病，和自己的前男友接吻，接吻到一半扇他一巴掌，最后在一辆车上睡觉。  
相机定时，我和玧其并排站，滴滴滴滴滴滴，一连串提示音，我突然很高兴，好像回到我的22岁毕业旅行，相册里一张笑得开心的照片。玧其在这时候亲我，没来得及反应，我像22岁，相机里也是22岁，穿黑色羽绒服，脸冻得通红，被一个亲吻弄得乱七八糟。瀑布往下冲，短跑运动员抢跑，中途摔倒在地，我停下来问玧其，还好吗。  
他捧着我的脸，哥，世界末日了，再谈一次恋爱吧。  
生起篝火后的他像苏丽珍，苏丽珍在一片火光里被红色映得很温柔，我问他，玧其，什么时候漂的头发。  
“给你打电话那天。”他有点害羞，没拿木棍的一只手揉自己的头发，“好看吗？”  
“好看，像21岁。”我说出来，玧其，我走过来，我来亲你吧。  
21岁时候我当玧其的学长，不是同一个系，社团里头交接，也相处了两三年，玧其当下一任部长，我和他还保持联系，有天晚上玧其给我发短信，备注名是不讨人喜欢的那个学弟，我备注名总是有点奇怪，玧其的短信上写，学长，能和我恋爱吗。  
我都快记不清他的脸，但是还是知道他是男的，我说重要的话要当面讲。第二天见面约在图书馆前，等他的那段时间我盯图书馆前的石阶像要盯出花，眼睛里头轮轮转，石阶变成闵玧其的灰色卫衣，戴着卫衣帽子，还戴着口罩，冬天他还穿破洞裤，膝盖被冻得红通通的。玧其走到我旁边，摘下口罩，我才想起来他是好寡淡的一个人，冬天太冷了，脸颊添上血色，很急切地等着我说话，头发漂过，枯草一样被帽子罩着。  
“好的，玧其。”  
我那时并不爱他。  
他像学校教育超市里面一只白猫，总是等着人给它猫粮吃，很多人围在它身边，它也一动不动，终于有一天它钻出人群的缝隙，跳到我面前，野猫蹭我的裤腿。  
玧其对我很好，我因为他的细心与耐心对他产生依恋，早晨醒来的时候玧其总是很小心，头靠着我，枯草一样的头发搔我的脖颈，我先醒过来，他也跟着醒，靠近我的腿中间有东西抵着我的腰，他说等一下哥，然后去了卫生间。  
每一次都问我，可以吗哥，分手之后也是这样，可以吗哥，我能睡在你旁边吗，能继续住在一起吗。玧其有点小心地在我旁边活着，只有嘴上小心，我说不可以也会继续干，野猫一样的我的玧其。分手的前一天还在和我做爱，野猫一样挠我的后背，插进去前戴上避孕套，很干净，一次都没有内射过，虽然不会怀孕，玧其却很小心，手指摸进去按一按，又滑滑地出来。他看着我，我全身上下都红起来，冲他点头，眼睛闭起来的时候玧其亲我的嘴，野猫一样舔我的脸颊，伸进舌头的时候阴茎也进了后穴。  
第二天下午我们分手，后背上还有他挠的红痕，原因是房东打电话来说房租到期，问我们还继续租吗，我摇头，闵玧其也摇头，但是房东看不见，又问一遍，玧其才说，不继续了。  
分手是我提的，我等玧其说一句为什么，我才能说你要和我搬到一起吗，但是玧其很小心很谨慎，不知道我的想法，在我说分手之后问了我有没有地方可以去，我点头，玧其说好。  
没有缘分的我和我的野猫。  
篝火被他生得很大，我们其实还在山附近，火势太旺让我想起燃烧的树木。我站着亲玧其，玧其像一只猫一样被我抚顺了毛，他仰着头，承受我的亲吻，但是我弯腰很累，干脆站直了身子，他像黏胶一样黏着我的嘴唇，脖子仰成一个直挺挺的幅度。  
我做玧其的学长，又做玧其的恋人，变成他的前男友，现在又当一个再谈恋爱的对象，好马不吃回头草，玧其，野猫会吃前一天留下的猫粮吗。  
玧其早上醒来头发挠着我的脖子，我醒得很早，躺在床上玩手机，玧其的反应和以前一样，站起来立马去洗漱，我总是看见玧其的背影，玧其肩有点宽，但是腰又很窄，腿顺下来赤裸裸的两条。篝火前玧其穿着桃红色衣服，火光照他白莹莹的面颊，我却只能想起他纤细的小腿和冻红的膝盖，怎么三年前和五年前一样，五年前又和现在一样。  
我翻了个身：“玧其，我们关系都做尽了。”  
玧其当时正在刷牙，嘟嘟囔囔地回我，什么关系。  
“同学，朋友，恋人，分手的恋人，再次恋爱的陌生人。”  
玧其听见笑一笑，说还有。我问什么，玧其说亲人。我的心突然剧烈跳动起来，不要这样玧其，太亲近了，我从床上爬起来，玧其凑过来亲我的脖子，我哼哼唧唧的，怎么办呢玧其。  
“怎么了？”玧其还在亲我，我没穿上衣，12月有点冷，玧其的嘴也冷乎乎湿哒哒的，黏黏腻腻地亲我，我缩了缩脖子，他看见之后用毯子裹住我。  
“我好像真的要请病假了。”玧其又抱我坐回床上，他好像真的回到21岁，手脚并用地缠住我，怎么办呢玧其，我还在28岁，现在又要向29岁走去，你怎么让我回到22岁那个答应你的下午，赤条条的白色臂膀的我的玧其，如果在很久以前的房子里问我。  
“哥，为什么要分手呢？”  
我会说的，玧其，如果继续住在一起就不分手。  
但是为什么没问呢。  
“玧其。”  
“嗯？”他还抱着我，我又要对他说狠心话了。  
“世界末日之后就不要见面了。”  
他迟疑一点，搂住我的手往后退，我也跟着往后退，两个人一起往床倒下去。  
然后他说，好。


End file.
